


Четвероодин

by TrashProduction



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashProduction/pseuds/TrashProduction
Summary: Мол на Лото-Миноре утверждает, что он — ужас, охотник, грязь, ничто. А что, если четыре разных личности?





	Четвероодин

**Author's Note:**

> ФБ-2017.  
> Спасибо за бетинг Olya11 :3

Всегда помню, я — Ужас 

Хруст раздираемого пластика разносился по все округе. Какой же он дурак. Думает, раз не видно рядом никого и ничего опасного, то и тихариться не надо. Никогда не стоит доверять своим глазам.

Они молча наблюдали за низкорослой фигуркой, снимающей куски пластиковой оболочки с металлических остовов. Охотник был спокоен, он никуда не торопился. Ничто не подавал признаков жизни с самого начала вылазки. Ужас и Грязь притаились, выжидая: первый — момента, когда можно будет как следует повеселиться, пугая добычу, второй — когда эту добычу можно будет обнюхать, облизать, запустить в нее зубы и пальцы. 

Охотник скрылся за кучей мусора и сказал Ужасу: «Можешь начинать». Тот с готовностью перехватил управление телом и слегка притопнул одной из ног, вызвав звонкий щелчок металла о металл. Мусорщик затих. Ужас почувствовал его настороженность. Охотник вернулся ненадолго, под прикрытием кучи мусора быстро перебежал в другое укрытие. Ужас снова занял его место и издал короткий хищный вскрик. Их перестановки повторились еще раз, Ужас потянулся к жертве невидимыми, неосязаемыми руками и легонько тронул из-за спины. Они все уже могли чувствовать едкий страх.

Мусорщик засуетился, собирая вещи в сумку, его рваное дыхание заставило Ужас жестоко улыбнуться. Охота была тем редким временем, когда он сам не мучился от возникавших ниоткуда и исчезавших в никуда страхов, жутких снов, приходивших к нему каждый день. Только на вылазках он забывал, кто он, и чувствовал себя по-настоящему живым, и никто не называл его «сумасшедшим» и «больным». Как жаль, что они не так часто выбирались: прикормленная Грязью змея наловчилась заманивать хищников и своих же собратьев в пещеру, где их ждали цепкие руки Охотника, а без особой необходимости тот не появлялся. Кроме него выслеживать и убивать, а также самостоятельно скрываться никто больше не умел.

«Начинай уже», — прошипел Грязь. Ужас отрицательно замычал. Он выглянул из-за холмика перед собой и, склонив набок голову, посмотрел на мусорщика. Тот еще не видел его. 

Грязь говорил, что их лицо красивое. Ужас не мог оценить, насколько это правда, но, судя по реакции тех, кого он пугал, — не особенно-то. Хотя, может быть, их пугал Паук, эта тяжелая восьминогая махина, приделанная к остаткам их туловища.

Одно лицо — четверо тех, кто его носит. Одно тело — четверо тех, кто в нем живет. Как так получилось, что они все, такие разные, собрались в нем? Какая извращенная сила поместила их сюда и дала им такие имена? Ужас, Охотник, Грязь и Ничто. Был еще Паук, но он не был живым и подчинялся, таская их на своих стальных ногах. И были еще те, кто приходил к ним в видениях и чьи имена они не могли вспомнить.

Память — это бич. Это то, что способно удержать на месте просто не давая подсказки, как выбраться. Это то, что причиняет немыслимую боль, не давая вспомнить, кто ты есть, или же, наоборот, подкинув нужную картинку в нужный момент. Это то, что по прихоти своей может дать власть над другими какой-нибудь жалкой твари вроде Ничто.

Тот, видимо, почувствовал, что Ужас думает о нем, и прошептал одну из своих бессмысленных присказок: «Пусть язык в одеянии лживого слова — вырвет, руку, указующую неверный путь, — сломает…». Грязь встрепенулся на секунду и снова затих. Они все могли слышать друг друга. Не хочешь, чтобы твои мысли слышали, — закрой их. Не хочешь слышать чужие — уйди глубже, усни. Порой кто-то уходил на несколько дней и, вернувшись, долго расспрашивал, что случилось за время отсутствия. Бывало, кто-то брал контроль над телом так сильно, что другие засыпали сами либо могли лишь бессильно наблюдать. Особенно хорош в этом был Охотник и, спасибо Провидению, совсем плох был Грязь.

Охотник нетерпеливо заворчал. Ужас приподнял одну ногу и щелкнул ею. Мусорщик стремительно обернулся и увидел их. Лицо мусорщика было закрыто скрепленными железными пластинками, и его выражения, к сожалению, не было видно. Ужас наклонил голову, оскалился и двинулся вперед. Мусорщик только развернулся, а встрявший Охотник уже прыгнул вбок, огибая холмик, и метнулся вслед. Он дал управление Ужасу, тот сшиб жертву и, запрокидывая ей голову, зарычал на ухо, затем неловко отскочил и дал ей подняться. Пока она успела спотыкаясь сделать несколько шагов, Охотник стремительно обогнул ее и кинулся навстречу. Ужас оглушил мусорщика нечеловеческим воплем и с удовольствием впитал его страх. Они погоняли его еще полминуты и хотели уже заканчивать, когда мусорщик неожиданно вцепился железными руками в глотку Ужасу. Тот опешил и был мгновенно вытеснен Охотником, который в ярости одним ударом сломал хлипкие, плохо скрепленные суставы локтей, сорвал обитую тканью металлическую сетку с шеи и сделал рывок вперед.

Соленая от пота, с ржавым привкусом налипшей металлической пыли кожа легко поддалась, и рот наполнился теплой кровью. Мерзкий вкус не нравился никому, кроме Грязи. Охотник мог стерпеть его как знак удачной охоты, но не более того. Ужасу он смутно напоминал о каких-то избиениях и выбитых зубах, вроде как даже его собственных. Ничто соображениями не делился и только страдальчески стонал.

Охотник оторвался от жертвы и оттолкнул ее. Нащупал прикрепленный к поясу заостренный кусок металла и тут же сделал выпад. Одно движение — и из ровного разреза на не закрытом железом животе хлынула кровь, пропитывая грязные тряпки. Охотник опустил руки и спокойно стоял, наблюдая, как мусорщик, держась за рану, покачнулся, упал на колени и завалился набок.  
Так себе результат сегодня, сообразил Ужас. Да еще и пришлось его укусить. Охотник не любил убивать голыми руками и уж тем более зубами, и вообще, будь его воля, не запугивал бы и не играл с добычей, перед тем как убить. Однако Ужас получал некоторые поблажки во время охоты, как и Грязь после. 

Охотник ушел резко, как всегда делал. Место тут же занял Грязь. Ужас понаблюдал недолго за тем, как тот снимает с тела одежду и те металлические части, которые можно отделить или вытащить из него. Грязь потерся лицом об открытую кожу на мертвой груди, наклонился над лицом, распахнул закрытые веки мусорщика, приоткрыл его рот и проникнул туда пальцами. Ужас поспешно и с сожалением, что охота закончилась, ушел поглубже. У него не было никакого желания выяснить, что хотел сделать с телом Грязь.

Всегда помню, я — Ничто

Ужас заставил всех живших неподалеку покинуть свои места. Он почти не разговаривал, зато умел выражать свою боль и ярость в звуках за пределами доступного человеку.

Охотник не боялся боли. Он всегда был злой. И эффективный. Охотника уважали, именно он сделал Паука.

Грязь не чурался пить чужую кровь и разрывать зубами мясо. На него всегда оставляли самое мерзкое, и после другие старались не придавать значения сытой тяжести внутри. Грязь ненавидел всех остальных, и себя в том числе, и после него появлялись свежие царапины и укусы на руках. Однажды он пытался сжевать собственные пальцы. 

Ничто был самым жалким и самым ценным. Он не умел охотиться, сражаться и даже спорить, но он хранил самое важное, что было у них: воспоминания, неясные и нерадостные, изредка приходившие к нему. Одни были о безымянных людях, в них было много незнакомых лиц, другие — о заполнении собственной пустоты чужими целями и преклонением — смысле его прошлой жизни, за который приходилось расплачиваться болью. Короткие образы были единственным, что связывало Ничто, а вместе с ним остальных, с прошлым. Он обращался к нему в коротких молитвах-скороговорках, которые сам придумывал. Единственная, которая принадлежала не ему, была: «Вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз, мы ведать не ведаем, где упадем, вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз, в бездну низвергнут, кто был королем».

Строчки напоминали о чем-то великом, что когда-то подарило их. Что-то темное и бесконечно могущественное, заставлявшее чувствовать себя еще мельче. И Ничто, и Охотник, и Грязь поклонялись этому неведомому; первый скулил и прятал лицо, стелясь по земле, второй, склоняя голову, садился в позы с напряженной, выпрямленной спиной, в которые мог сесть только он: остальные не могли контролировать свое тело, раскачиваясь и теряя равновесие. Третий подобострастно жался книзу. Лишь Ужас шипел и скалил зубы в пустоту, бросался вперед, вгрызался в голые остовы, обломки, все, что попадалось на пути, словно стараясь вырвать кусок из неосязаемого образа. Ничто назвал эту тьму Фигурой и считал себя принадлежащим ей.

Когда он только осознал себя, весь окружающий мир, казалось, ненавидел его, даже те, кто жил с ним в одном теле. Ничто хотел исчезнуть, не понимая, что выдернуло его из вечной темноты, но постепенно нарастающее чувство несправедливости того, что отвратительный Грязь или умалишенный Ужас будут продолжать жить, заставило его цепляться за все, что могло удержать от падения в бездну. Такими якорями и оказались воспоминания, которых, как с удивлением понял Ничто, остальные почти не имели. У них они были мутные, совсем неясные. Что-то различимое и понятное появлялось в ответ на то, что рассказывал или показывал Ничто. Охотник знал, что когда-то был гордым, и мечтал о силе, которую потерял. Грязь обожал ложь, которую говорил кому-то из прошлого, обожал до того, что у него все сжималось и ныло внутри. Ужас, не в состоянии рассказать, призывал свою память в сны, и они были наполнены криками, запахами обожженной плоти и вываливающихся внутренностей, искаженными гротескными лицами и звучащим надо всем знакомым голосом, мягким и самым страшным из всего, что было в этих видениях. Порой во снах было то, о чем Ничто до этого не вспоминал. Он злился на Ужас, считая, что тот искривляет и уродует прошлое, которого и так осталось слишком мало. Он приходил в ярость, открывая глаза и видя, что ладони стали черными от углей из костра: это значило, что Ужас снова писал ему назло на стенах, — образ его, мычащего и подвывающего, заламывающего руки и с трудом держащегося на ногах, взвизгивающего при каждом законченном слове, вызывал тошноту.

«Правда», «правда», «правда», «больно», «за что», «это правда», «наказать», «страшно», «приходит», «одна правда».

Ничто визжал в исступлении, видя кривые буквы, бросался на стены, причиняя себе боль, и ненавидел так сильно, что вокруг все приходило в движение. Камни, обломки железа, кости метались и врезались в него, с каждым ударом словно напоминая: «Пригнись, ты — пустота, ты низок, только посмей в этом сомневаться». Правда могла быть только одна, и не та, которую пытался донести Ужас.

Не в крови и смерти был смысл прошлого, но в молчании и служении, в сомнениях, разочарованиях и блаженном ощущении заполнения пустоты внутри, когда осознаешь, что твое ничтожество, тем не менее, кому-то ценно. Остальные вслушивались и переиначивали все на свой лад.

— Ценен, как оружие, — не соглашался Охотник.

— Как изворотливая змея, — ухмылялся Грязь.

Ужас только выл. Страх не имеет слов.

Один раз среди прочих на стене оказалось слово «старик». Ничто не торопился его стирать, замерев перед надписью. Оно что-то всколыхнуло в нем, но связать его с чем-то конкретным не получалось. Мелкое, недостойное слово.

— Ложь, ложь, ложь, опять ложь!

«Старик» исчезло под его рукой.

Ничто согнулся, обратившись к ставшей привычной молитве:

— Не обманут глаза того, кто умеет смотреть, не солжет язык того, кто умеет говорить, как прошлое только одно, так и правда только одна, не будет иного слова, кроме моего…

Чем больше Ничто взывал к Фигуре и к прошлому, тем чаще бесновался Ужас и тем больше его снов приходило. Все величественное и захватывающее дух, о чем рассказывал Ничто, он очернял болью и страхом и несправедливостью, источником которых всегда указывал Фигуру. А еще он смел называть это памятью и правдой. И Ничто стал ненавидеть Ужас.

Грязь научил его пользоваться оставшимися у того воспоминаниями о страхе неудач и специально оставлять послания: «накажи себя», «ты виноват», «ты не справился». Тогда, открывая в следующий раз глаза, он, морщась, наслаждался болью в искусанных руках. Один раз Ужас отбил себе рог, еще и разорвав кожу вокруг него. Все лицо было залито кровью, которая застыла, залепив левый глаз, боль была невыносимой, и место занял Охотник. Он был очень зол, резкими движениями стер кровь, облизывая пальцы, и бросился на не вовремя появившуюся и вякнувшую что-то змею. Неожиданно для всех появился Грязь и подманил ее обратно, дал ей снять размазавшиеся сгустки и зализать оставшийся на месте рога развороченный участок. Охотник ушел в омерзении, Ничто сосредоточился на боли, причиненной Ужасу, и Грязь остался практически наедине с этой тварью. Он что-то шептал, и Ничто был рад, что находился достаточно глубоко, чтобы не слышать.

Всегда помню, я — Грязь

Сегодня был особенный день. Не так часто — да что там, совсем редко им попадались такие чистые, нетронутые жертвы. Грязь поглаживал не опоганенное железом или пластиком лицо мусорщика, очень похожее на человеческое. Наклонился чуть ниже и слизнул с него подсохшую полоску крови. Такое молодое лицо. Грязь знал приблизительно, как выглядит, он как-то отчистил почти зеркальную поверхность крупного плоского куска металла. Ему очень нравилось его собственное лицо, он прикасался к нему, трогал твердые тонкие губы, выступающие скулы. На ощупь было не очень понятно — руки его были грязные и жесткие, — но кожа, кажется, была ровной и гладкой. Мысль о том, что убитый был, наверное, одного возраста с ним, доставляла удовольствие. И он… ну хорошо, Охотник… оказался сильнее. «Ты мертв, а я нет. И ты мертв из-за меня. Мои руки забрали твою жизнь, и мои же руки…» Грязь проникнул пальцами в надрез на животе, пошевелил ими, просунул руку дальше и с трудом подвигал, чувствуя, как еще теплые влажные внутренности упруго обхватывают ее. Он рывком выдернул руку, словно придя в себя, и издал короткий смешок, одновременно насмехаясь над своей «стыдливостью» и тем, что мусорщик ничего не мог с этим поделать. Грязь жалел, что нельзя оживить того и снова убить, чтобы увидеть, как угасает в его глазах жизнь. А еще лучше — вцепиться в него зубами, пока он еще в сознании. Охотник никогда не даст ему сделать это. Он бла-го-род-ный. Грязь любил подначивать его этим словом, хотя не слишком-то верил в это. Все они любили только себя и, будь возможность, поубивали бы друг друга. Но Охотник убивал бы быстро и чисто, это точно. Грязь несколько раз представлял, как глаза Охотника — его же, Грязи, собственные! — угасают, прямо как у этого мусорщика. Эта мысль его пугала и будоражила. На всякий случай он ни с кем ею не делился, чтобы его не усыпили насовсем. Он не был уверен, что такое возможно, но мало ли, проклятый Охотник был очень силен, сильнее их всех.

Грязь отпрянул от тела и всхлипнул, закрыв лицо. Не любил он себя, что он несет, он был отвратителен. Он оторвал ладони от лица, оставив на коже липкую, перемешанную с землей кровь, больно укусил себя за сустав пальца. Его самоуничижительный порыв закончился так же резко, как и начался. Так всегда бывало, в такие секунды слабости он слишком напоминал себе Ничто, а походить на этого маленького мерзавца он не желал. Грязь со злостью бросился на тело и без промедления впился зубами в край разреза, дернул головой в желании расширить его и разом раскрыть тело. Разумеется, так просто никогда не получалось, приходилось глодать понемногу. Грязь с удовольствием подумал о том, как поспешно смылись все остальные, и замычал какую-то нескладную мелодию, неторопливо пробуя кусать там и тут в поисках более-менее поддающихся мест. Весь вымазанный, с трудом оторвал кусок и удовлетворенно откинулся. Челюсти уже успели устать, придется все-таки взять остро заточенный железный обломок. Грязь прожевал и снова замычал этот непонятно откуда возникший мотив.

Его голос мягкий, с прорывающейся хрипотцой. Охотника — низкий и резкий. Ничто — тихий и срывающийся в шепот. Ужаса — высокий и все время напряженный. Голос из снов — тягучий, заползающий внутрь и проворачивающийся там, словно укладывающийся зверь. Такое знакомое чувство. Одно из немногих, изначально общее для всех четверых. 

Грязь застыл. Его словно окатило холодом и непонятным страхом, перед глазами все поплыло, он зажмурился и вдруг понял кое-что. Дозваться остальных было несложно, Грязь не стал слушать раздражение, возникшее при виде только начатой «работы» над трупом.

— А ведь наш умалишенный не так и прост. Я тоже помню этот голос. И Охотник. Ужас ведь не врет, Фигура и есть «старик». Он человек. Может быть, это ты все время врешь, Ничто? Сколько правд на самом деле, а, скажи?

Ничто злобно вспыхнул, но не решился вытеснить Грязь и заткнуть его. Тот задумчиво водил пальцами по едва теплому телу мусорщика.  
— Помнишь, как мы убили в первый раз?

Конечно, Ничто помнил. Тогда еще не было Паука, и Охотник, повинуясь волне ярости, притянул к себе змею, другую, что жила тут до Морли, и разом разорвал ее.

— Нет… — Грязь был непривычно для себя отрешен. — Это было торжество… Праздник.

Он тоненько засмеялся в восторге и запрокинул голову. Ко всем четверым вдруг пришел образ лежащего на полу молодого, худого человека с длинными темными волосами и с истекающим кровью лицом.

— Фигура касался нас. А ведь он не был еще стар, сколько же мы прожили с ним?

Повинуясь волне воспоминаний, стараясь закрепить их действиями, Грязь опустился, зачерпнул загустевшей крови и выпрямился, пытаясь подражать Охотнику. Выгнулся, поднял лицо и, прикрыв глаза, начал наносить на лицо мазки, которые должны были сложиться в узор. Он помнил касания чужих пальцев на своей коже, и внутри у него нарастало напряжение, а дыхание участилось. Грязь повторял:

— Это мой знак, мое начало, мой первый убитый.

Тягучий голос медленно скреб изнутри: «Первый из многих, кого ты убьешь для меня».

Последний мазок он нанес большим пальцем на губы. Открывшиеся глаза уже были глазами Охотника, и его низкий голос произнес:

— Да, Мастер.

«Ты имеешь право забирать их жизни».

Они словно соединились на секунду в единое целое, разделив одно воспоминание. Оттесненный Грязь упивался накатившим из прошлого чувством власти и собственной силы. Ужас, вопреки обыкновению, не двигался и не издавал звуков, застыв, словно мелкая добыча перед хищником, не смея пошевелиться без разрешения. Ничто словно накрыло волной с головой: раньше то, что удавалось вспомнить, было похоже на крупицы, сейчас же оно напоминало засасывающий водоворот. Грязь воссоздал действие. Охотник выловил из забвения, как нужно ответить. Ужас сумел сохранить голос, оказывается, все это время его сны были правдой. Ничто же смог лишь ощутить себя ничтожным, слабым ребенком, но, кажется, даже это было правильным.

Много позже Ничто корчился на полу, не в силах совладать со своей ненавистью к Ужасу, прилагавшему, как он считал, все усилия, чтобы разрушить его представления. Он перевернулся на спину, скрежеща Пауком по полу, и снова увидел на стене написанное уже в нескольких местах «старик». Мысли Ничто, наверное, могли услышать даже стены. Единственный важный в этой реальности голос не мог быть привязан к телесной оболочке, не мог, не мог, не мог, и о нем нельзя было говорить это унизительное слово. Он обхватил голову руками и завел речитативом новую, пока еще несвязную мантру:

— Пусть твои руки обласкают меня болью, пока я слаб, и пусть ее не будет в твоем прикосновении, когда я спалю твоих врагов для тебя…

Ужас молча торжествовал. Охотник бережно повторял сам для себя: «Мастер, да, Мастер». Грязь прокручивал раз за разом самое первое их убийство и осознание своего права убивать, одновременно наслаждаясь страданиями Ничто. У него был праздник.

Всегда помню, я — Охотник

Никто не видел почерка Охотника до того дня. Никто не знал это слово до того дня.

«Кеноби».

«Я не помню это», — пробормотал Ничто.

Охотник произнес медленно и тяжеловесно:

— Помнить его — моя забота.

«Я смогу его поглотить?» — спросил Грязь.

Охотник помедлил.

— Нет. Я не буду его убивать. Я заставлю его страдать.

Ужас был доволен. Порой они с Охотником составляли превосходный дуэт, и теперь перед ними маячила перспектива чего-то большего, чем погони за местными обитателями.

Охотник смотрел на ровные буквы и задумчиво поглаживал стык с Пауком, не обращая внимания на боль от прикосновений. Он любил ее, именно эту, она отчего-то поднимала внутри волну холодной ненависти, которая позволяла легче слышать беззвучный зов, шедший отовсюду, от каждого существа и вещи. Охотник точно знал, что зов этот — одно единое, великое, намного большее, чем Фигура, перед которой он склонял голову, но не мог вспомнить, как обращаться к этой силе. Пусть будет просто Сила. Три имени ему нужно, этого нечто, Фигуры и его собственное. Если он узнает все — произойдет перелом, все изменится, все наконец-то станет так, как должно быть. Охотник не был терпелив, и его выводила из себя невозможность сделать этот скачок, но теперь он мог цепляться за то, что было выведено на стене и в его памяти.

Кеноби.

Пусть это станет его смыслом, хотя бы на время, он должен отомстить, а потом сможет откинуть это имя, как мусор. 

Охотник был разочарован и зол, что не он вспомнил, что именно забрал у них Кеноби. Тот день стал проклятым.

Все дремали, кроме Ничто, который сидел перед написанным на стене именем, шепча одну из своих молитв. Он на несколько секунд затих и вдруг закричал так сильно, что чуть не сорвал голос, обхватил себя руками и заметался. Охотник выпнул его, не успел затормозить и по инерции врезался в стену. Под грохот падающих с нее деталей его голова разорвалась от воплей: «В бездну! В бездну! Низвергнут! Падал так долго! Не вернуться!»

— Что ты несешь?! — Охотник сжал виски и застонал. Крики смешались с руганью Грязи и рычанием Ужаса. — Заткнитесь, заткнитесь!

К его ошеломлению, Ничто вытолкнул его и беспорядочно замахал руками. Паук словно сошел с ума, все его ноги разом пришли в движение, и Ничто упал на землю, где неожиданно замер. Механизм дернулся пару раз и тоже затих. 

— Будущее… Вы, все! Наше будущее… — его пальцы скребли смешанную с железной крошкой землю. Охотник с изумлением понял, что Ничто был в ярости.

— Твоего Мастера… Он отобрал твоего Мастера! Моего Фигуру! Мы бы не были сейчас здесь, прикованные к Пауку!

Металлические ноги засучили, Ничто проехался лицом по земле и, еле справившись с механизмом, вскочил, заорав в пустоту:

— Вспоминай! Вспоминайте! Что там случилось?! Ну же! 

Осознание первым пришло к Ужасу, вслед за ним Охотника и Грязь охватила короткая вспышка паники и боли, отчаяния, замешательства, показалось, что Паук отошел от тела и они снова стали беспомощным обрубком. Ничто схватился за место стыка и пронзительно закричал.

«Вот что он сделал с нами», — упала тяжелая мысль. Неважно где, неважно когда. Они ведь не всегда были такими. Их ведь ждало что-то большее, Охотник всегда был уверен в этом. Грязь потрясенно зашептал: «Мы не смогли… Ты не смог его убить! И он убил тебя!»

Не видевший ничего перед собой Охотник повторял: «Как же так… Я не должен быть здесь…»

От Ужаса веяло отчаянием и замешательством. Ничто обмяк, рухнул набок и согнулся, закрывая голову руками:

— Как же он будет зол… Я его так разочаровал… Я не выполнил, не выполнил, он так меня накажет…

Услышав это, Ужас зашипел и завыл, вытеснил Ничто и заскреб ногтями по рукам и шее. В голове несся вихрь криков и стонов:

«Он убил нас…»

«Ты не смог!»

«Я подвел его…»

«Ты, ублюдок, ты облажался!»

«Как же будет больно…»

«Месть…»

«Перегрызи ему глотку!»

«Кеноби, Кеноби…»

Все существо Охотника сосредоточилось в одной точке — маленьком образе, поименованном маленьким словом. Сердца будто вскипели, к голове прилил жар, и он почувствовал, как внутри словно распрямляется тугая пружина. Его ярость выплеснулась одной волной, прошедшейся по пещере, что-то затрещало, и запахло опаленным пластиком. Остальные трое затихли, оглушенные. Охотник поднялся, подрагивая от бешенства. За все время пребывания здесь он еще не был так зол. Вся пещера мелко тряслась и позванивала. Паук вдруг начал подчиняться необычайно легко.

— Мы его растопчем, раздерем, выжмем из него каждую каплю крови… Нам только нужно время, чтобы вспомнить, как его найти.

Он не выдержал рвущейся изнутри ярости и закричал во всю силу легких.

С того дня никто из них не забывал о мести. Охотник же был подогреваем ею постоянно. Она не давала покоя, и иногда ему хотелось хоть ненадолго отвязаться от этой настойчивой идеи. 

Выслеживание добычи всегда отвлекало от ненужных мыслей, ненадолго заполняя внутреннюю пустоту. Сейчас он надеялся, что это сможет уменьшить зудящее чувство нетерпения и что мелкие убийства притупят не дающие покоя порывы разорвать, уничтожить то, до чего он пока не мог дотянуться. Он сошел бы с ума, если бы Ничто не показал ему, что такое уже было когда-то, он уже испытывал подобное страстное желание настоящих поступков и вынужден был терпеть, ждать нескончаемо долго, подкармливая огонь в груди жалкими подделками, суррогатами действия. Интересно, смог ли он дождаться? Сделал ли что-то стоящее, перед тем как стал… этим? Этого Ничто уже не знал, как и Ужас, к которому стало больше доверия.

Охотник ступал осторожно, стараясь не производить лишнего лязга металла о металл. Кроме него никто из четверых так не умел. Чтобы кого-то поймать, приходилось уходить далеко: еще на заре их жизни здесь сорвавшийся с цепи Ужас распугал всех местных обитателей. Его утихомирили и загнали поглубже, и те на время вернулись, однако мусорщики вскоре после череды пропаж собратьев покинули эти места. Крысы, змеи, мелкие обезьяноподобные твари были не особенно интересны, по-настоящему его привлекало лишь выслеживание разумных, и за ними приходилось проделывать долгий путь.

Ничто спал, он не любил охоту, вечно был поглощен только своими молитвами, видениями и бормотанием. Охотник презирал его за слепое преклонение перед прошлым и за то, что тот не видел для себя смысла иначе как в служении Фигуре. Неужели тому больше понравилось бы раболепие, нежели спокойная верность сильного? «Не унижай его, жалкий ты дурак, — зло думал порой Охотник. — Он заслуживает лучшего, чем ты». 

И уж явно лучшего, чем Грязь. Проклятая тварь не умела скрывать своих мыслей, отравляя Охотнику его аккуратные, почти красивые убийства. Тот не был садистом и приходил в ярость, если Грязь порывался нарушить ритуал охоты и сотворить какую-нибудь мерзость: раздавить весом, разорвать на части ногами Паука, приникнуть к телу жертвы, наслаждаясь последними секундами ее жизни. После воспоминания о своем праве убивать он совсем осатанел и стал слишком назойливым. Успокаивать его стало сложнее. Повреждать тело, делая ему больно, пока он бодрствовал, было бесполезно: от боли Грязь только сильнее ярился. Наслушавшись Ничто, он начал находить ее справедливой, даже полезной, и совсем перестал ее бояться. Охотник воспринимал боль как неизбежную и неотъемлемую часть жизни, эпизоды которой просто нужно было перетерпеть. Времена, когда стык с Пауком болел безостановочно, прошли, чему он был безмерно рад: даже он едва не сходил с ума, когда это не прекращалось, несмотря на все мольбы. Первые дни после присоединения в животе что-то постоянно мешалось, при каждом движении детали задевали внутренности, и вспыхивали новые очаги боли. Затапливая сознание, она не давала ни минуты отдыха. Голоса остальных троих заполняли голову криками, Охотник разрывался, пытаясь утихомиривать их и ежесекундно удерживать тело от распада и порчи. Как не знал он, каким образом сумел собрать Паука в полузабытьи, так и не знал, что направляло странную силу внутри него, не дававшую отторгнуть резину и пластик, впивавшиеся в тело. 

«Я хочу жить».

Когда удавалось усыпить остальных, Охотник оставался лежать один, в отчаянии глядя на дырявый потолок покореженного остова неведомого механизма, где они жили первое время. Двигаться он не мог — Паук еще не слушался, — сжимал дрожащие руки и просил хоть как-то показать, дать ему надежду, что пытка прекратится. Никто его не слышал, и Охотник, точно зная, что и не услышит, не увидит, не узнает, позволял горячим слезам скатываться по щекам.

В те краткие секунды жить ему не хотелось, и тогда просыпался Ужас, уже не крича, сипло шептал о том, как страшно будет пытаться увидеть что-то мертвыми глазами — и видеть лишь темноту; как страшно будет пытаться вдохнуть мертвыми легкими — и понимать, что они не расправляются; как страшно будет пытаться вымолвить что-либо мертвыми губами — и не двинуть ими. Сможешь уйти во тьму, где не почувствуешь больше ничего, никогда? Охотник каждый раз приготавливался вот-вот просто отпустить поддерживающую тело силу, но шепот Ужаса лишал его какой-либо воли, и жить приходилось.

Спустя долгое, долгое время, уже будучи на ногах, сильным и опасным, Охотник изумлялся себе и не понимал, какое помутнение на него находило. Он зарекся никогда не вспоминать об этом, и лишь однажды попробовал расспросить Ужас:

— Почему ты никогда не разговариваешь? Ты ведь можешь, я слышал твой голос.

Ужас молчал.

— Это то, чего ты боишься больше всего? Смерти?

Ужас мягко взял контроль над руками и выписал на стене неразборчивым почерком: «Страх — мой союзник».

Охотник был в своем роде благодарен Кеноби. Он мог убедить себя, что выжил, перетерпел все страдания благодаря не позорной боязни смерти, а чистой ненависти. О том, что он вспомнил о Кеноби намного позже, Охотник позволял себе забывать. Он нашел сделанную Ужасом надпись и затер слово «страх», написав на его месте «ненависть».

На задворках сознания он впервые услышал не сдавленный, не рваный, как лай, а чистый и даже приятный смех Ужаса и его шепот: «Мы почти умерли один раз, и мы уже не забудем, как это страшно».

Всегда помню, я…

— Как… странно, — глаза женщины расширились. — Так не пойдет. Где еще один? 

Охотника выдернуло из забытья. Грязь быстро и зло зашептал ему, рассказывая обо всем, что случилось. Как Ужас не сумел напугать чужака и они бежали. Как Ничто вел себя безобразно и убого. Как погиб Морли, унеся в могилу все, что видел в этой пещере.

«Проклятые вы жалкие червяки», — успел возмущенно подумать Охотник, прежде чем упал в темноту.

 

Молу показалось, что только что он был мертв. Он не мог понять, кто он, что он, где находится и что вообще забыл здесь.

Голова страшно болела. Словно обезумев и озверев, волной накатил целый океан обрывочных воспоминаний: Набу, учитель, провал миссии, джедай, страх, боль, змея, пауки, какая-то мерзость с пауками. Голод. Во рту появился железистый кровяной привкус. 

Голову разрывало от образов, и Мол гаркнул в пустоту:

— Заткнитесь все, живо!

Он весь грязный. Худой. Какой-то брат. Это точно брат, Мол откуда-то знал это.

Его ноги. Молу было больно смотреть на железные конечности, внутри скручивалась пружина ненависти. Как же сложно на них держаться, о Сила… Не то что сражаться, как вообще встать? Хотя бывало и хуже… Мол вздрогнул и коснулся места стыка. Ровное, можно даже сказать, здоровое. Его охватил необъяснимый страх движения, однако ощущения были терпимые. Он знал, что когда-то испытывал страшную боль от протеза, но это воспоминание словно присыпали песком, и оно было совсем смутным. Вообще, многое помнилось плохо, словно все, что было после Набу, стерли рукой, как надписи углем на стене, только черный след напоминал, что они здесь когда-то были. Вот он заваливается назад, летит, замешательство, отчаяние… В бездну низвергнут… Потом круговерть из такого количества образов, что он даже не стал вглядываться. Снова мерзкий привкус во рту. Как-нибудь потом разберется, сейчас нет времени. Все, что он хотел, — месть. Здесь в нем не было противоречий, все его существо желало отыскать и вцепиться в глотку… Мол прорычал имя.

Он узнал, как зовут брата. Узнал, что План начал раскручивать свое гигантское колесо. Узнал, что вот эта груда отвратительных обломков была когда-то его частью. Прощай, Паук. Ты выгрыз для себя достаточно страданий, хищная тварь.

— Ты боишься смерти, Саваж? — внезапно спросил Мол. 

Тот посмотрел на него с удивлением.

— Я никогда не подходил к ней настолько близко, чтобы всерьез задуматься.

— И не думай, — Мол задумчиво смотрел на куски металла перед собой. — Даже когда подойдешь. Есть вещи страшнее смерти, и не ей внушать нам ужас. Верь мне. Да не будет иной правды, кроме моей…

Он потер обширный шрам вокруг одного из рогов и зачем-то прикусил палец. Поднял взгляд на Саважа.

— Время охотиться.


End file.
